


【bog X blue】bog式的表白（和被允许做的事）

by black_vulture



Category: Rock hard gladiators
Genre: M/M, NC-17, 就是个车, 黏液play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_vulture/pseuds/black_vulture
Summary: bog最近总是感到饥肠辘辘，饥饿的源头是blue。
Relationships: bog/blue
Kudos: 13





	【bog X blue】bog式的表白（和被允许做的事）

bog大部分时候比较困。偶尔会很饿。

他不饿的时候，更像是团装饰物，安安静静黏在墙壁或是桌子或是其他什么地方，审美堪忧的那种。他待着的地方就像是凶杀现场案发后几小时，四溅的血液半凝固的样子，暗红色。有点恶心，好在无毒无公害。

但bog发现他最近开始越来越容易感到饥饿了。

是感到饥饿，不是真的饿，肚子不会咕咕叫，胃部不会空，但是他疯狂的想进食，不知道，也许是其他的，撕碎什么，吞没什么，填满什么，跟什么纠缠起来。一些bog想一想可以让自己不那么饥饿的事情，在看到blue之后，全部破功，重回饥肠辘辘的状态，让他不管不顾的张开血盆大口迎着利刃冲上去。

啊，对。是blue。

就算是bog这样迟钝的柴也能找到缘由了，在第几十次被砍成几十段之后。

bog突然明白这一点的时候，正被blue一剑刺进心脏钉在山洞的岩壁上。尽管这对他的生命力几乎没什么影响，只是暂时少了那些因饥饿和兴奋砰砰跳动的声音，脑子反而能更有逻辑的思考。但bog还是得重复一遍：那一刻他的心脏为blue停止了跳动，双重意义上。

“喂，暂停下打斗，我们谈谈。”目前作为胜者，或者优势方的blue提议道。

在bog发出轻声的、无攻击性的嘶吼表示同意之后，blue点燃了一支香烟，半放松的开始享受尼古丁，慢腾腾的组织起语言。

“首先我得承认，我很享受战斗，也不讨厌跟你战斗，虽然你的能力让你就是个大麻烦鬼。”blue随意的弹了弹烟灰，它们的一部分火星落在地面某团暗红色黏液上，那和bog的本体是分开的，但他仍能隐约感觉到灼热的痛感，这让他呲起牙。更多因为兴奋而非疼痛。

“但老这么来可不行。你看，你的酸液给我留了不少伤口。”blue抬起一只手展示腐蚀性的疤痕，顺便试图把插进bog胸膛里的刀拔出来。有些困难，不知是因为被岩壁固定住，还是因为bog的身体粘性太大。“你挑战我真的过于频繁了。如果是为了尽兴的打一架，少找我几次。这不是说我输给你的次数更多——哦，我好像也没数。只是我恢复速度比你慢太多。”

“不要。”

bog毫不迟疑的回答，他稍微有点儿生气，饥肠辘辘有时候像被迫早起一样讨人厌。他现在感觉很饿。散落四周地面上的黏液们咯咯笑着汇聚起来，在bog和blue的双脚之间搭起桥梁。bog小心地控制着黏液的性质，让它们转化成固态，更牢固，避免blue走掉。

“安静，我说了现在停战。”blue至少拔出了刀陷入岩体的部分，结果发现来自bog的阻力更大。他眯起眼，转动刀柄，黑曜石制成的锋利边缘让bog的伤口被搅开更大的口子。

“你真的不擅长交流啊，学学在超市里打滚哭闹要买东西的小鬼一样，好吗? 至少告诉我你想要什么?”

“吃掉你的脸——”

bog朝他嘶吼，句尾从喉咙里拖长，带着些咕叽咕叽的声音。这的确是他想要的。不是全部。

“当然了，你之前差点就做到了。”blue有些疲倦，他漫不经心的撕掉身上越来越多的半固态的bog，就像撕掉一坨巨大的口香糖，“就这? ”

句尾的反问语气让blue看上去该死的、大发慈悲的宽容，好像他真的能游刃有余的承受一切。

bog感到茫然。

“我最近真的很饿。”

“哦，看得出来。深表同情?”

“我想吃掉你。”

“你说过很多遍了。”blue下意识的回嘴，“你不是真的这么想，对吧? 有几次你确实能做到，当你打赢我，而我被腐蚀到失去意识的时候，你可以把我大卸八块拆吃入腹的。但你应该是直接走了?”

“我没有，我在旁边。”

“在旁边干什么?”

“看着你。”

太阳正在向地平线坠去，山洞里的光线太暗，尤其当blue站立的方向背着光时，bog完全看不清blue的表情，只能看见他深吸了一口烟，扔掉还没抽完的烟头。缓慢地吐出烟雾，声音听上去很平静。

“为什么看着我?”

“因为饥饿。”

好像又说回去了。用同一句话回答一连串的问题显然不是诚意的谈话，哦，blue的问题可真多。尽管bog不爱说话，他还是决定一次性解释清楚，避免blue问的更复杂。

“你的声音让我觉得饿。”

“你身上的烟味让我觉得饿。”

“你的血、汗水、躲闪和挥剑的动作，都会让我觉得饿。”

“如果你有我这么强的恢复能力，我会咬断你每一根血管，撕掉你全身上下每一片肉，或者什么都不做，只用血液吞没你，腐蚀你，把你变成跟我一样的液体。周而复始。直到我满意。”

“但是不行，你肯定会死的很快。”

“所以我要忍耐。就会越来越饿。”

战斗中的任何行为都不算冒犯，但与战斗无关的话语就不是一回事。说完这些话之后，bog意识到自己的心脏已经长好了，它重新跳动起来，怦怦作响。bog不明白为什么不靠心脏活着的柴会有一颗偶尔很吵人的心脏，像计时器。此刻就在等待。

它等来了blue的轻笑，那种从鼻腔里发出来的，带着温热呼吸的笑。blue一般好像都没什么表情，这是个罕见的笑容。可惜bog看不清，他觉得胸腔里痒痒的，过多的粘稠血液想喷涌而出。

“我懂了。”blue漫不经心的回应道，“可你好像还不太理解。”

我们为他苦恼，但是他在笑，他一直都很傲慢，不是么? 是的是的，每一团bog的分身都尖叫着表示赞同，教训他。bog释放出大量黏液缠紧对方，这次尤为生气，以至于他本身都融化了，向blue流淌过去。

“冷静点！你这个小疯子。”

blue被这涌上来的东西撞的措手不及，毕竟它们重量不轻，他向后摔去，但脊背并未如想象般与冰冷坚硬的地面相接触，而是摔进了一大团温暖的黏液里，那是条失去了重力，以岩壁和地面为少数支撑点浮在空中的河流。bog稳稳地接住了他，并且缠绕住他，让他双脚离地。blue不知道对这团无形的流体而言这算什么姿势，他张开双臂，如同接受拥抱一样被暗红色的河流淹没。

“好吧，我不想再跟你打嘴炮了。只要你能学着别弄伤我，我们可以......做点别的。”

黑曜石刀落在地上发出清脆的撞击声。已经没有人顾得上去捡它了。

“你们这些身体没法自我修复的家伙，都太脆弱了。”bog全身都化为半液态，只剩下头颅与躯体相连，在blue上方居高临下地注视着他。这样才对。

“你以为我很脆弱? ”blue反问，bog朝他呲起牙齿微笑，一些液体同时从利齿尖滴落，滴到他脸上，确切点是嘴角边，而blue舔掉了它们。

味道古怪，像变质发酸的血液，比第一次抽烟还要恶心。容易上瘾的东西第一次尝起来都是很糟糕的。blue想夸夸他，他是个残暴又单纯的怪物，好在并不愚蠢，“你学会了? 用你原本的身体，但不要放出任何有腐蚀性的液体。”

“然后?”

“碰我。”

简简单单的指示，touch me，好像这两个词真的没有任何多余的含义，就像blue说“来根烟”一样随意。无论如何，bog明白自己得到了权限去做任何事，只要不造成伤害。

这范围还是挺广的，就像一个快饿死的遇难者突然间坐在满汉全席边上，该从那儿下口呢?

bog不考虑这个问题，液态的接触面太广，他全身都可以下口。

不是简单的接触，这点bog在过去无数次都对blue做过了，那就是像是仅仅把食物囫囵吞枣，再吐出来，而不去享受，只有自我欺骗式的饱腹感。bog想做的是类似咀嚼的事，他也这么做了。从blue的脚心、到小腿、双腿之间，结实的胸膛，有着腐蚀疤痕的手臂，他一次性吞没了它们，然后开始慢条斯理的舔弄，研磨。bog真的一点都不着急，在blue身上所有的动作都可以一同进行的。

他听到blue发出一声沉重的喘息，有点类似受伤时的喘息，但明显不同，前所未有的带着颤音。只有一声，随后就被忍住了。

bog只迟疑了半秒。

“我不会弄伤你，你都没有出血，也没有骨折。”他十分肯定的判断，随即对blue两腿之间的部位进行更细密的探究。生殖器官，bog很清楚，并且敏锐地察觉到blue的反应更多来源于这里。

“......你以有没有骨折来判断我是否受伤? 啊......没错，角斗士的标准，但不是在这种时候。”

“我有点后悔，我觉得我会死在你手上。”

blue喘着粗气，断断续续地发出声音。

而bog讨厌反悔。对，给他一点无伤大雅的教训。常年握刀的手指上茧子太多，不够敏感，他顺着手指爬上肩膀，仔细地探寻，从优美强壮的脊背往下，沿途舔舐掉那些渗出的汗水，微咸，没什么特别的味道，但bog很满足，这毕竟是从未尝过的。“你变得湿漉漉的了。”bog下结论，而blue的回应是一句低语，bog没听清，大概是脏话。

blue一定知道bog要怎么做才能给他教训，但他一语不发，眯起眼在bog的怀抱里享受他全部的探索。

真傲慢。blue的傲慢从来不说出口，只是平静的展示出来，令人恼火。但bog很快就找到了报复的方式，腰部往下，脊椎骨的末端，臀瓣之间，再往里进入就稍有些吃力，好在bog可以控制自己变成无害的液体。经过一个狭窄的口，就是温热湿软的肉壁，柔软到让bog几乎无法把它与平时那个强大的、总是游刃有余的blue联系起来，但blue骤然紧绷的后背和从嗓子里挤出的呻吟又表明他们的确存在紧密联系。

为了更便于探索，他把blue翻过来，让他跪趴在地上。一小半的bog将blue的双膝和肘部与粗糙的地表隔离开，一大半的bog沉甸甸的压在blue背后。他甩出一团液体缠绕住blue的脖子，以后颈为施力点，猛地将他往下压，臀部就能更高地翘起。blue的脸颊同样没有撞在地面上，而是一头栽进bog的黏液之中。“你这个怪胎。”blue感觉自己的鼻腔和口腔都充满了那些有生命力的酸味血液，剧烈地咳了一阵，才从可笑的溺毙死法中挣脱出来，几乎是边咳边骂，“咳……你喜欢这样，哈？”

进食过程中，舌头无法进行咀嚼，牙齿更加重要。bog控制着黏液重新转化为固体，它们可以变换成任何形态，对blue的身体产生作用力，以便更好的咀嚼。他啃食blue全身上下每一片皮肤，以往碰到过的留下了伤痕的皮肤、和以往碰不到的更加柔软的部位。blue仰起头深重的喘息，每一次胸膛挺起的时候，肋骨都凸显出来，让他的躯体看上去奇异又美丽。当然，bog无需去看，他可以亲自去触碰，他将部分位于blue臀部的黏液调整为液态，让它们自然而然地顺着臀沟，划过会阴，这引起blue的一阵颤栗，再小心地绕过性器，它完全硬了，从腹部流淌下来，顺着肋骨的形状一路延伸到胸膛和颈部，末端化为固态侵入blue的口腔，同样温热湿润的地方。

bog早已忘记了饥饿，他想得到更多的blue。

也许还可以再往里进入，只可惜太小了，bog只有一部分躯体能进入，这让他稍有些不满足。好在他们都非常柔软，bog尽量进行更深入的侵略，每一个角落都紧密接触，那些湿热紧致的身体内部，分泌出一些bog确定不是来源于自己的，让进入更为顺畅的体液。他对这个部位产生了兴趣，任何新奇的、能让blue回馈给他更多更剧烈反应的部位都是有趣的。 在他试图把更多的自己塞进去时，blue放弃了抑制喘息，发出了更多bog从听过的狂乱的声音，恶狠狠地咬住bog，“停下！”他颤抖着发出控诉，“你还要做到什么程度？我会死的。”他说的没错，bog可以看见他的小腹已经微微鼓起，哦，腹部，通常是弱点所在，狗就不会对所有人都露出腹部。于是侵略就止步于此，blue的话语令人烦躁，bog转而进攻他的口腔，与那条湿软的舌头相缠绕。他对牙齿有所忌惮，但blue无法合上嘴，也就没有再咬他。这感觉很好，好像他们的感官都联系起来。bog喜欢亲密的感觉，因此他选择这个山洞作为战斗的地点，昏暗又狭窄，无需把注意力放在其他任何事物上，可以更多调用感官和直觉，而不是思维。

不知道blue是否喜欢，他的眼眶发红，脚趾抽搐蜷曲起来，但丝毫没有逃离的意思，就像bog常见的那些陷入缠斗的，杀红了眼但仍然在享受战斗的对手。bog很高兴看见他不再冷静自持。再也无法进入更多了，但是bog可以每次用不同的部位去进入和感受，抽出时带出blue透明的体液和翻出的一圈软肉，再次进入时，就可以撑到blue发出急促的呻吟。

“你觉得很舒服。”bog在他耳边说，他不知道他的声音也比平时更嘶哑，他的胸膛紧贴blue的后背，每次说话时，就能感觉到blue的心跳声更加猛烈，“你喜欢听我说话。” 怦怦......怦怦，连续两次判断正确。

也许是是被bog说对了，也许是他侵略到了某处更为敏感的地方，blue的呼吸停滞了片刻，像是在努力缓过来，“Jesus...”他难以置信地发出像是哭泣一样的哽咽，仿佛在忍受极大的痛苦，“你碰到了……”随即音调提高，“停，我没法——” 

“抱歉。”bog说，意思是完全不觉得抱歉。他身体的一部分被blue紧实的肠道挤压着，那温度让他产生一种要被融化的错觉，这个时刻他讨厌思考，更多遵从本能。“我一点都不想停。”

本能让他去猛烈的撞击和抽插，blue似乎还想说什么，但言语很快破碎成沙哑的叫声，完全放弃了任何掩饰的最原始的呻吟。生理性的泪水让他眼前一片模糊。所有的感官都被打开，时间变得无比漫长，blue全身都产生了痉挛，像上吊者濒死的挣扎，而bog的身体吸收掉了每一滴他射出的体液。

这感觉的确很好。

最后一丝余晖也散尽了，夜晚来临。

bog散落在四处的黏液慢慢回到他身上，否则这个小山洞看上去尤其像个诡异的凶杀现场。bog想继续靠在blue身上，但是blue一脚踢开了他，自顾自地倚着一块还算平整的岩石坐下，“让我休息会。你可真他妈的烫。”

于是bog安安静静的坐在他旁边，再也没有饿得发慌的感觉了，他只偶尔发出一些轻微的咕噜咕噜的声音，像头喝饱了奶的幼崽。无论如何，当他不饿的时候，就是一团无公害的，只是有点恶心的装饰物。夜幕降临之后，山洞里的热量消散的很快，blue慢慢往他的方向挪动、蜷缩起来，bog一语不发的包裹起他冰凉的手脚。

“一场糟糕透顶的性爱。”片刻后blue开口道，“但你是个特殊的小怪胎，所以，也不算那么糟。”

“那还有下次？”

blue没有回答，他勉强借着月光，遗憾的发现烟盒里空空如也。这个时候怎么能没有香烟呢，他口干舌燥，索性掐住bog的下颚。而bog几乎下意识的就要呲牙，blue离他太近了，他可以毫不费力的吞掉他整颗头颅。

“Don't move，也别咬我。奇怪，有时候我觉得牙齿比酸液要危险。”

然后bog就尝到了今天的盛宴最后呈上的甜点——blue的嘴唇以及他口腔里淡淡的烟味。

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> 果然最终都是要把车开上嗷三高速公路的，感谢食用。


End file.
